Friendship Cuddles - DMJD
by unOfficialSoulKey
Summary: Heya guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be rude! Sorry if I wrong with something in the story, but I'm Italian, so my english is not perfect. If there's something wrong, please tell me and I'll solve it as soon possible! So, what do you think of this idea? Did I have to continue with fanfiction? Tell me without problems, I really want to know it! Thanks! Ne


DANIEL'S POV

Saturday evening. Usually I'll hang out with the other memebers of my band, Hollywood Undead, when I don't have plans with Theresa we hang out, but not this evening.

Damn, I can't do anything! Why? Because I'm sick! Fuck. Reese decided that she would go out for sleep at her sister's house, and she took Scarlett with her. She wanted to let me the evening free, but I'm sick. Fantastic.

I was hungry but, unfortunately, there were no food. Damn, no! I decided to watch some TV, but there weren't anything interesting. Yey!  
Last idea: sleep. 'Good one' I thonk, 'now I have headache too'.  
I fell asleep. With effort, but I fell asleep. I woke up around 3.15 a.m. and, fuck, I felt worse than before! God, why you hate me?  
I felt like throwing up, so I ran to the bathroom as fast possible, and I threw up for half an hour. Never had a worse sunday evening. Shit, why me?

Seriously, I couldn't keep this way! So I decided to cal the guys.  
I couldn't call George, he was with his daughter, plus that guy was so intimidating... I decided to call Jordon, but he was drunk as fuck! And guess what? There was Matt with him! God, didn't Jordon had a wife? I laughed hard at that thinking, but the headache becomed worse. I started feeling myself hot. Bad point!  
I called Dylan, he was funny! He could take my mind over with his jokes! How it seemed, I awoke him, and he didn't seemed so happy of this. I decided to lost this one.

Wait, I thonk at all exepted... Exepted Jorel! How could I do this?  
I called him, praying all the saints for him to answer and be free.  
"Hello?" I exulted from the start  
"Hey, yo Jey, sorry for disturbed you..." I started.  
"Don't worry, it's ok. What's wrong?  
"Well, I'm sick, so much, and I can't sleep. Could you come at my house?"  
"Sure! I'll be here in ten minutes," so he hanged up.

Good, I didn't have to be alone at home! I went to the couch for wait, and after ten minutes I heard the bell ringing.  
"Hey Dan! I did my best for come as fast possible!" he said.  
"Yeah, thank you so much! Come in..." I replied.

We sat on the couch and he immediately asked me if I wanted something. "If you're hungry I have some fruit." he said.  
"Oh, thank you so much, I was dying!" so I took some oranges and I ate them. "So, how do you feel?" he asked me.  
"Terrible, I have a very bad headache, before I ws threwing up and now I think I have fever!" I answered, shivering a little.  
Jorel touched my forehead and confirmed what I said.

He gave me his hoodie and clutched me in his arms for warm me up. It was comfortable.  
We rest in this position for some minutes, then he asked me if I wanted if I wanted a tea.I said yes, and in a few minutes he returned from the kitchen with a cup of hot tea. I quietly drank it, while Jorel keeped me embraced. When I finished the tea, I putted the cup on the table. At the TV we were watching an Hollywood Undead interview.

Jorel petted my hairs and, maybe for the hot tea, maybe because Jorel was petting my hairs, maybe bcause he was cuddling me or for all the three reasons, I quietly fell asleep.

JOREL'S POV

When Daniel called me, I was awake because I needed to go to the bathroom. I was effective surprised that he called me at 3.50 a.m. so I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, yo Jey, sorry for disturbed you..." he started hesitant.  
"Don't worry, it's ok. What's wrong?" I answered, hearing his voice a bit low.  
"Well, I'm sick, so much, and I can't sleep. Could you come at my house?" he said. I was alittle anxious, he seemed really sick. He's a very good friend with all, so I decided to go.  
"Sure! I'll be here in ten minutes." and I hanged up.

I dressed myself as fast possible and I went downstairs. I was taking the door, but on my mind camed the thinking that Dan would be hungry, so I took some fruit and put them in a bag, then I took the door and jumped in my car.

I camed in five minutes at Dan's house and I rang the bell. Dan opened the door, and he had a very bad look on his face!  
"Hey Dan! I did my best to come as fast possible!" I said.  
"Yea, thank you so much! Come in..." he replied, tired.

We sat on the couch, and I asked him if he wanted something. "If you're hungry I have some fruit." I said.  
He looked me with a thankful looking: "Oh, thank you so much, I was dying!" then he took some oranges and ate them. "So, how do you feel?" I asked him.  
"Terrible, I have a very bad headache, before I was threwing up and now I think I have fever!" he answered, and I noticed that he was a bit shivering.

I touched his forehead and confirmed what he said. He was cold, so I gave him my hoodie and I clutched him in my arms for warm him up. He remained peaceful, he was so much cute! Sometimes Dan seemed like a child, he loved cuddles! All the band loved him. How could you not?  
He seriously seems a puppie, he has the voice of an angel and he's always kind with all!

Full in my thinkings, I remembered that Dan said that he were threwing up, so I aske dhim if he wanted a tea. He said yes so I went to the kitchen for make him one. I returned some minutes later and I gave him the tea. He quietly drank it, while I returned to cudle him. He finished the tea and he putted the cup on the table. On the TV we were watching one of our interview. Dan was always in silence. Why? Because he is a very shy guy.

I petted Dan's hairs for some time, then I turned my head to him for saw how he's felt, and I founded him asleep.  
He was so sweet, so peaceful...

I turned off the TV and I fell asleep too, continuing petting and cuddling Dan.

THERESA'S POV

I came back in the morning around 9, the evening were fantastic! We were only me, Scarlett and my sister, and we did anything and more!

Anyway, I didn't knew if Dan were camed back last night or not, but I was surprised founding Jorel at my house with Dan between his arms. "What..." I started, and Jorel noticed thet I was in the house and he explained me anything.  
"Yesterday Dan called me because he said that he didn't felt good, so I came to take of him." he explained.  
"Oh, I see... And now how is he?"  
"I don't know, I awake right now."

So I went to touch Dan's forehead, and I felt that he was still having fever.  
"He has fever. Can you help me taking him upstairs?" I asked, and Jorel helped me taking him into the bed. Then I offered Jay a cup of coffee and he accepted.  
We went downstairs, and in front off a cup of coffee we took some jokes on Dan for his child attitude sometimes. It was the good of him. Scarlett were with him upstairs.

Onestly, I couldn't wait for Dan to awoke for take some more jokes on him!

I'm such a bad wife, I know.


End file.
